An Interview with Weiss
by Alli4
Summary: I get to interview Weiss. Omi whines a lot, Yohji is the only one not emotionally scared, and Ken and Aya confess their love. What more do Weiss fans want?
1. Default Chapter

An Interview with Weiss  
  
By Alli  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All these character from Weiss Kreuz belong to Koyasu-san and other people who get paid so please don't sue me (I don't have any money anyway).  
  
  
  
"I'm back." Yohji called as he opened the door to the living room above the flower shop. "I brought a friend. Hey you guys here?" he called into the darkened room.  
  
"Come on in." He told the figure standing behind him. A light was turned on and the room was illuminated to reveal a couch, table and a small TV set. Yohji moved over to the TV turning it on.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down I'll go find everyone." He told his companion. He moved off going deeper into the small house. The guest looked around and finally took a seat on the couch glancing at the TV. Yohji found his three roommates in the closed shop.  
  
"I'm back." He told them "I brought..."  
  
"You're four hours late." Aya informed him not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.  
  
"You said you'd be back at three so I could go to Biology class." Omi complained.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I got distracted and lost track of the time alright." Yohji said holding up his hands defensively.  
  
"I had to miss my soccer game because you lost track of the time?" Ken said appearing from behind the soccer magazine he was reading. Yohji blushed and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry what else can I say? Besides it doesn't look like you guys are being over run by customers." Ouch that was the wrong thing to say. Yohji knew he had made a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.  
  
"Lost time is lost money!" Aya said coming dangerously close to loosing his temper.  
  
"I'm going to have to do a lot of make up work because of you." Omi said in his whinny voice.  
  
"I promised the kids I'd come to the game and because of you I missed it." Ken added. Yohji looked at his three friends and felt a twinge of guilt not much mind you but just a little.  
  
"Well I brought dinner and a guest." Yohji said deciding to get it all out.  
  
"What did you bring?"  
  
"It had better not be pizza again because if I have to eat one more cheap..."  
  
"You brought a guest?" The last part of Yohji's statement had finally sunk in. Yohji smiled and nodded to the stairs that led up to the living room  
  
"She's waiting for us up stairs."  
  
"Shit Yohji not again." Ken said throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Why can't you just go to a bar get drunk and leave like normal people? Why do you always have to bring someone home with you?" Omi asked shaking his head. Aya just stared at Yohji.  
  
"Hey she bought dinner so don't complain." He said defensively.  
  
"Who is it this time? A blond or a barmaid?" Ken asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey I resent that." Said a voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see the tall young girl standing at the entrance to the shop. She had short light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Guys I want you to meet Alli. I met her at the bar and she wanted to meet everyone so..." Yohji trailed off as the others all glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You brought some girl from the bar back here?" Aya asked in a cold voice. Yohji thought for a moment before answering  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You are such an idiot." Ken said as he looked at their uninvited guest.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Omi asked.  
  
"We picked up some Chinese and it's getting cold so why don't we all go up stairs and eat?" Alli said sounding perfectly reasonable.  
  
"Sounds good I'm hungry." Omi said heading for the stairs. Yohji smiled and followed the youngest member of Weiss.  
  
"Well I guess if she bought dinner..." Ken said feeling his own stomach growl. He to started up the stairs leaving Aya to face the stranger alone.  
  
"I don't know what Yohji was thinking." Aya told the girl.  
  
"He wasn't." Alli explained. Aya snorted  
  
"So what did you bring again?" He asked. Alli smiled and pointed up the stairs. Aya nodded and followed her to join the other three members of Weiss. 


	2. Confessions

"You know it's amazing how much you guys can eat when someone else is picking up the bill." Alli said as the four boys proceed to stuff their faces. "Thanks for dinner." Ken said through a mouth full of dumplings. "Yeah it was great." Omi agreed leaning back. Yohji grinned and handed her a cigarette. Alli accepted it and the lighter he tossed her. Aya just glared at everyone. "Why did you come here?" he asked at last watching the girl as she smoked the cigarette. "What? Oh you mean why did I come visit you?" she said leaning back in her chair. All four were pleasantly stuffed and ready for answers. "I'm a writer and I wanted to interview you before I write a story about you guys." "Shit Yohji a writer? Why not just bring home Schwartz?" Ken said standing. "Hey I resent that." Alli said. "Look we don't do interviews, at least not for free." Aya told the girl. "Well she did buy us dinner." Omi reminded the older boy. Aya glared at him. "Look guys I don't know what you're so upset about." Yohji said to the others. "This could be our chance to set the record straight." The other three stopped to consider his point. "No." "I say we kill her she knows to much." "She's a writer she has to die." "Look I tried doing things the easy way but if you insist on getting violent..." Alli scolded as she pulled out her laptop. "What are you doing?" Yohji asked watching her curiously. "Well I am a writer." Alli reminded him. Suddenly realization dawned and Yohji grinned. Alli smiled back at Yohji and started writing. Suddenly the other three members of Weiss found themselves wearing dresses and makeup. There was a moment of silence, as they looked at each other horrified. Finally the three cross-dressers turned to the writer who had collapsed into a fit of giggles. When they realized that the giggle fit had become manic laughter, the three grabbed her and tried to shake some sense back into her. Shake * Laugh * Shake * Laugh * Shake * Laugh Needless to say it took several moments for Weiss to stop her hysterical laughter. "Change us back?!?!" they yelled shaking her some more. "Turn you back or what? You'll hit me with your purse?" she asked and dissolved into giggles again. Several more moments passed before Alli could manage to write the appropriate commands. The three traumatized Weiss members looked at Yohji who was still smiling and trying really hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Aya asked his tone cold and dangerous. "Nothing Aya-kun I just haven't seen you in a dress before." Yohji said stifling his laughter. "Look," Alli interrupted as Aya advanced on Yohji with murder in his eyes "Are we going to get on with this interview or should I just keep writing?"  
  
"NO!" three voices cried in unison. "Well then let's start with the first question. Ken do you do anything in the show? I mean other then run into things and play soccer?" Alli said jumping right in. "I do lots of stuff!" Ken cried. Everyone sweat dropped. "Like yesterday Omi needed to move the big pot, but he couldn't lift it so I moved it for him." Ken defended himself. "Ken you moved the plant by tripping over it." Omi pointed out. "It still counts." Ken muttered and crossed his arms. "We spent three hours cleaning up the mess!" Omi continued rolling his eyes. "But it still counts!" Ken said as he glared at the little blonde boy who just shrugged. "Right" Alli said taking notes "Sorry I asked. Next question. Omi why do you whine so much?" "Hey! I don't whine. Do I?" Omi whined as he looked at his teammates. "Yep." Yohji said with a shrug. "What? That is so not true." Omi whined. "Ummm.Omi you kinda do whine.A lot." Ken stuttered. "Ken that is a lie and you know it." Omi whined. Ken winced at the high-pitched voice. "Omi you whine. Can we move on to the next question please." Aya asked with no emotion in his voice or face. "That's not fair! Just because I'm the youngest does not mean I whine." Omi went on but no one was listening anymore. "Alright the next question is for Yohji. Why are you always such a jerk?" Alli said reading the next question off the list. "I am not a jerk. I happen to be a sensitive guy who... You're not buying it are you?" he asked seeing the expression on everyone's face. "Not a chance lover boy." Alli assured him. "So what's my question?" Aya asked trying to read  
  
the list over Alli's shoulder. "Hmm ... Aya ... Oh here we go. Where do you buy all your trench coats and exactly how many trench coats do you own?" "Well I don't really have a favorite store but I could give you my top ten. As for stores one of the better ones for buying trench coats is 'Dark and Mysterious' they sell some really cool coats. As to how many trench coats I own I have to say at least twenty five..." "Thanks Aya. Well I only have one more question and then I'll leave." Alli interrupted as everyone else stared in shock at their cold and silent leader. "And the last question is... Are all those fanfics true? You know YohjixOmi and KenxAya?" Yohji and Omi stared at each other for a moment and then looked back at Alli both violently shaking their heads. "No way I have much better taste!"  
  
"Please! Give me a little more credit than that." "Well that takes care of YohjixOmi how about KenxAya?" Everyone looked at Ken and Aya who were both blushing and staring at the floor. "Well?" Alli encouraged.  
  
"I have a lot of respect for Aya. I mean he is the leader and everything. And well..." "Yes?" everyone said. "Um..." Ken looked over at Aya and blushed even more. "Look I don't see why we should tell you any of this." Aya interrupted. Alli sat back, mad that Aya had destroyed the romantic mood. Suddenly she smiled as an image of suitable revenge came to her. She started writing again. "I love you Ken I absolutely adore you and I want to be with you forever and ever." Aya said. Everyone looked at Aya stunned. Aya clamped a hand over his mouth and looked at Alli. "What did you do?" he asked trying to talk through his hands. "I do write fanfics you know. Actually I think it's really cute that you have a crush on Ken." She said smiling at the glaring assassin. "Why you little... I'm going to kill you!" he leapt at her pulling out his katana. Alli shook her head and started writing again. Suddenly Aya dropped the sword and turned to Ken with big hearts in his eyes.  
  
"I really do love you Ken I'm just a shallow, shy, jerk who can't admit it." Aya said.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Ken looking at the older boy with hearts in his eyes as well.  
  
"Of course I do teddy bear." Aya said and kissed Ken (on the lips).  
  
"Wait a minute I didn't write that." Alli said looking from her screen to the couple on the floor.  
  
"Um maybe we should give them some privacy." Omi suggested.  
  
"Yeah it's time for me to go home." Alli said shutting her laptop.  
  
"Will you come visit again?" Yohji asked. "Things are definitely interesting with you around." Alli smiled back at the two Weiss members in front of her.  
  
"Yeah if I wake up at two o'clock in the morning again I will definitely stop by." She said as she walked out the door into the night. 


End file.
